Memories
by onedirectionisthewaytogo
Summary: A girl called Karmin falls the heartthrob Harry Styles but does her best friend Louis approve, well read and find out. x
1. Memory Lane

**Hey this my first chapter of my first ever fanfic, so it might be a little rusty. Oh by the way I cant spell, so if something is spelt wrong I'm sorry, or if it doesn't make sense. I also want your views on how I can make it better and I want your opinion on what I should put in the next chapter. Just submit them in the views section. Yes you might see some bold writing but this when the character is doing some thing. Read and enjoy! x**

When I was younger I remember having a best friend his name was Louis. He was 11 and I was 6 nearly 7; despite the age difference he never cared about hanging around with someone younger like me. We met at hospital as Louis' Mum was my doctor. When I used to go for check ups Louis always used to be there with Mum and Louis' Mum became best friends and Louis' Mum use to invite us to there house and vice versa.

I remember he always use to take me to the forest place right beside a park where him and his Dad built a tree house. He use to take me there and no one else, I felt really special. Louis' Mum always made us a pack lunch to take with us and every time before we went to the tree house his Mum always uses to say: 'take really good care of her' and he would reply 'I will'. Louis use to tell me everything about school and other stuff that I never really understood but now I do. There was a big lake just underneath the tree house, and Louis as daring as he is, he would jump from the tree house into the lake. Once I was really scared to do it, as I couldn't swim, but then Louis gave me the courage to do so, he taught me how to swim. One day he held my hand and told me after the count of three we would jump, and I did it.

One day my Mum decided to give me a sister which I didn't mind, but with that we also had to move to France as my Mum and Dad felt like a change, I hated change. I didn't want to leave Louis as he was at a very hard point of his life, his Mum and Dad were getting a divorce and as Louis there for me when ever I need him when I was bullied or needed someone to talk to when I was at hospital, he would be there. Louis understood what was happening and knew that I had to go. I didn't want to go, but he was the one telling me to go, so I did as he said and left.

I lost my best friend that day.

France was good better than I thought but I didn't think it was my place to be there. Well I had to put up with it for another 10 years. My Mum and Dad finally decided to move back to England I suppose they were bored. Going back to England was scary I guess as I didn't really have any friends there. Looks like I was back to square 1 again.

MUM: It's a nice day today.

ME: And?

MUM: Why don't you go out?

ME: With who and do what?

MUM: Here, **Gives me £20** Go and get something nice. Louis' Mum invited us over on Saturday, they are having a party.

ME: For what?

MUM: Louis' success, didn't I tell you that he got signed by the Simon Cowell with four other boys.

ME: Oh right.

MUM: Come on cheer up.

I went out and caught the bus to Oxford Street. Primark was the first shop I had gone into, to see if hey had anything nice in there, but nothing really caught my eye. I went back home and returning back with nothing. I really wasn't in the mood to get anything, the only reason I went out was to get my Mum off my back.

MUM: Get anything nice?

ME: No.

MUM: What you going to wear then?

ME: I'll find something. **Going up the stairs.**


	2. Who's Jodie

Saturday came and Kali and I got up and got ready to leave to go to Louis'. I don't even know if I was looking forward to seeing Louis, it's been a long time since I saw him. We got there. The house looked exactly the same the way t looked 9 years ago. Jay Louis' Mum answered the door.

JAY: Stella.

Jay and my Mum haven't been any happier to see each other.

JAY: Kevin you alright.

DAD: Yeah, you? **Hugs Jay.**

JAY: I'm good. Karmin look at you, how old are you now?

ME: 15.

JAY: Wow, time flies. Come through. You're the first to arrive as ways.

MUM: That's good you now me all ways willing to help.

JAY: Thanks, Guys…, Louis, you remember Karmin.

LOUIS: Of course. How are you? **Stood up and gave me a hug.**

Louis had changed, looks wise; he had become… hot, if that's a way to put it. He smelted really good as well, I think he was wearing Gucci, not like I was sniffing him hard.

ME: I'm good.

LOUIS: Excellent. You know I'm in a band now.

ME: Yeah my Mum told me and Congrats.

LOUIS: Thanks.

When Louis and I hugged it felt like good old times, it felt nothing had changed. He was still as perky as ever.

LOUIS: This is the rest of the band, Niall, Harry, Liam and Zayn.

ME: Nice to meet you all.** I shook every one of their hands.**

LOUIS: Let's go in the front room.

I heard about Louis' band, but what I didn't know that all of them were hot.

LOUIS: So how was France?

ME: Boring.

LOUIS: Make any friends?

ME: Nope it was hard to communicate as everyone spoke French.

LOUIS: Oh that's a bummer.

JAY: Louis, Jodie's here. **Shouting from the kitchen**.

LOUIS: Coming.

ME: Who's Jodie?

ZAYN: Louis' girlfriend.

ME: Louis has a girlfriend?

LIAM: Yeah, but she's nothing.

ME: What do you mean?

HARRY: We…

NIALL: Hate her.

ME: Oh.

Jodie and Louis came back into the room. Jodie was your typical blonde she wore a short skirt, a tight top and 6" heels and to top it all of her Gucci bag.

LOUIS: This is Karmin.

I got up to shake her hand, but she didn't shake back.

ME: Hi, nice…

JODIE: Hi. Louis babe could you get me a drink.

LOUIS: Yeah what would you like?

JODIE: Water. Thanks babes, love you. Don't forget the ice.

I could see why these guys didn't like Jodie, she was rude. How could Louis even settle for a girl like her?

HARRY: Karmin want to go out for a bit

ME: Yeah why not?

I went outside the front yard with Harry, as he wanted some fresh air.

HARRY: Sorry I can't stand her.

ME: It's alright, I know what you mean.

HARRY: I've told him so many times, she's no good.

ME: At least you have tried.

HARRY: But that's not enough. She has already cheated on him before.

ME: Does he now that?

HARRY: Yeah, but she said it wasn't her when you could see it was her. Karmin, you have know Louis longer than any of us have, maybe you could tell him.

ME: I can't.

HARRY: Why?

ME: If I had known her a bit more may be, but I can't just go to Louis oh she bad news.

HARRY: I understand.

KALI: Mum wants you.

ME: Coming. I'll be back.

Kali dragged me into the kitchen as Mum wanted to talk to me.

MUM: There you are.

ME: Yeah what's up?

MUM: Well Louis and the boys are going away for a week and I think you should go.

ME: No I'm okay here.

JAY: Come on you will enjoy it.

ME: I'll be the only girl.

JAY: No Liam's girlfriend is going, she couldn't make it today, and I think Jodie is too. Louis, come on tell Karmin she should go with you lot.

LOUIS: Where to Butlins?

JAY: Yeah.

LOUIS: Yeah come on please.

ME: Oh okay I'll go.

Louis picked me up high and spun me around in the air.

After the party was finished, Louis showed me around his house as after 10 years it had changed. His was cute, the theme was red and white stripes. He had loads of pictures of him and the boys and Jodie. He sat on his bed and asked me what I had thought of his room. I was still looking at these pictures as there were pictures of him and I. I turned around to look at Louis and behind him there must have been a picture of him and I with mud on our face. That was my favourite picture.

ME: You still have that picture.

LOUIS: Yeah it's my favourite.

MUM: Karmin. Come on were going. **She shouted.**

ME: Coming! I'll see you…

LOUIS: Tuesday. I'll come and pick you up.

ME: Thanks. Bye.

Louis' POV:

MUM: Had fun.

ME: Yeah.

MUM: Nice to see Karmin again.

ME: Yeah. Can't wait till next week.

MUM: Oh yeah about that. Stella is worried about Karmin so just make sure she alright next week.

ME: Alright.


End file.
